In some wireless networks, a standard of communication may increase a bit rate of communication between wireless communication devices, e.g., compared to a previous standard of communication.
The wireless communication devices may be configured to exchange data using one or more Physical Layer Convergence Procedure (PLCP) Protocol Data Units (PPDUs).